


Lestat and the Farm Girl

by Writtingaconsiderablecharacteristic



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtingaconsiderablecharacteristic/pseuds/Writtingaconsiderablecharacteristic
Summary: Lestat and Louis are living on a farmhouse, owned by a beautiful young woman (Anise) who desperately wants them to leave. However, the two vampires are out of options. They have nowhere else to hide from the vampires who lived through the fire Louis caused.





	Lestat and the Farm Girl

* I do not own these characters, they are from the book Interview with the Vampire, By Anne Rice. This is only a fandom.* Please let me know if you would like this to be continued.☺ Lestat looked at her with eyes of fire, flames of which could not be put out. "What do you want from me?" she said pleadingly. "I have given you everything you ask. You have destroyed my animals-drank all their blood one by one. You will not find any hospitality here, for you have taken it all drop by drop." He looked at her with a sly smirk and took a sip of the wine glass, filled with blood from who knows what and said, " You poor, poor mortals is there nothing on earth you wish to be then free. But what you don't understand is that you are truly never free. I should have killed you when we came here and if it weren't for Louis, I would have. "Save the girl," he said mockingly as he swirled his wine glass. "What kind of monsters are we if we kill her, Lestat." All bullshit I should think, what better off are you here than dead?" "Fuck you," Anise said with a long pause. Lestat could hear her heart pounding fast. He wanted to suck all of her out and pour it back into her so that he could have her, not for a small while, but forever. He loved the way she argued with him-how passionate she was about her opinions. But he couldn't just take her away, Louis had his eye on her before they had even thought about coming to the small farmhouse she owned or much rather, had inherited from her late husband. What a piece of garbage he was, always expecting everything to be taken care of by the time he got home. "Do what you please, Anise said bitterly as if she was spitting the words out. "Don't expect me to serve you on a silver platter because I will do no such thing. You and Louis have worn out your welcome beyond comparison. I have no idea what you are hiding here for, and I want nothing to do with whatever the hell it is." Lestat moved the blonde curls that formed around his face out of the way and silently laughed to himself. "As if you have a choice in all this." His facial expressions turned stern, "You will do what I say when I say it." He was in her face now, grabbing the arm of her off-shoulder dress. She was breathing hard now, and he could see the rise and fall of her lungs. Her chest expanding and decreasing rapidly. Anise did not care she was done with Lestat and Louise and she had plans to leave soon. He let go of her arm, and gently rubbed it and then caressed her face. Anise reminded him in a small way for the girl Louise and he had once cared for, and he desperately missed the family he had. Soon Louis and he would leave the farmhouse. As soon as he knew the other vampires weren't looking for them anymore. The scene they caused in Paris didn't go over well, and the group of vampires, the elders, thought Lestat and Louis should be destroyed for the way they had acted. Louis entered the kitchen now, observing Lestat and Anise. He said nothing. Arguing between the two had become a normal occurrence. Anise was not scared of Lestat, she didn't give two shits what he could do to her, and gave her opinions very often. Lestat hated it, hated that someone possessed the same leadership skills that he had. It intimidated him immensely. And for Louis, he only wanted what was best for everyone. Lestat wasn't wrong when he said that Louis cared for the girl, but he only cared for her in a companionway. He didn't love her for her attraction, or the way her hair fell below her breasts. He loved her only for the friendship in which they shared when her late husband died. He had stopped the evening it had happened and told her to stay-to not sell the farmhouse. She could make it on her own. Then after, Lestat and he broke off because of the girl and met again after the killings in Paris had occurred. Louis couldn't leave him, he was broken then and very much alone. Anise sat on the couch across from Lestat's bed, he had handcuffs ready so she wouldn't run off in the night, which she had tried to do many times before. He put them on her, and she yanked her wrists away from him. Anise gave him a nasty look as if she had just tasted something disgusting in her mouth. Lestat looked at her intensely, "Well sleep well, " princess" he said sarcastically. He turned off the light and laid down to go to bed.


End file.
